


I’d Do Anything For You

by nct_is_life



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But it gets all better once Mark is back home, Donghyuck’s a daycare worker uwu, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, lots of fluff, some comforting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct_is_life/pseuds/nct_is_life
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck are happily married and enjoying their time together as husbands. Mark comes home exhausted and annoyed from work, but the younger helps to melt all of the earlier frustrations away.A simple married life AU.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	I’d Do Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh!! So this is my first fanfic ever that I’m actually posting! I’ve been writing fanfiction for almost 6 years now and I’m finally getting my fanfics out there >:0 I will only be posting my fanfictions on ao3 so if any of you guys see my fanfics posted elsewhere please let me know so I can have it taken down :)

Donghyuck was currently in the kitchen cooking up Mark’s favorite tteokbokki dish. The younger hummed as he pranced around, from the cabinet and stove to get and mix all of the ingredients together.

A small smile graced Donghyuck’s soft features as his heart swelled and sped up at the thought of his husband coming home soon.

Mark and Donghyuck had been married for almost a year, and had dated for 5 years prior. After those amazing 5 years of dating, Mark finally had the courage to propose to Donghyuck.

The two got married happily, and their marriage was all sunshine and flowers. Donghyuck and Mark were so in love with one another, it made their friends all cringe.

Donghyuck had just finished planting the tteokbokki in a large bowl when he heard the door beep signifying Mark was home.

He quickly wiped his hands and scurried over to the door to greet his beloved husband.

“Welcome home honey!” Donghyuck exclaimed lovingly as a giant smile splayed on his small yet plump lips.

Mark looked up and gave a tired, strained smile at his husband, “I’m home Hyuck.”

Donghyuck’s smile faltered and he worryingly grasped Mark’s shoulder as his other hand took Mark’s things for him.

Donghyuck asked softly, “Are you okay Mark? Rough day at work today?”

Mark nodded as he took off his coat, “Yeah, boss was giving everyone crap even though he’s the one that messed up the contract.”

Donghyuck smiled apologetically at the older and proceeded to kiss his cheek once he turned back to Donghyuck.

“I’m sorry sweetie, but hey, now you’re home with me, and guess what I made for dinner?”

Mark grinned and planted a sweet kiss to Donghyuck’s temple, pulling him closer by the waist.

“I can smell it, my favorite tteokbokki dish huh?”

Donghyuck giggled and nodded, “Mhm! Looks like it was a good idea for me to make it today!”

Mark chuckled, already feeling so much better now that he was home with his lovely husband, and now a great dinner to eat.

Donghyuck was the first to walk out of the mud room and went into the office to put Mark’s office bag away.

“Go ahead and get changed honey, get comfortable for one of the best dinners ever!”

Mark laughed, “Alright my love!”

Donghyuck hurried out back into the kitchen to place Mark’s lunch bag on the counter so he could clean it later.

Meanwhile, he prepared the dining table and then went into the master bedroom to go fetch Mark.

Right as he entered, Mark exited out of the bathroom and immediately smiled when he spotted his husband.

“Ready to eat dinner?” Donghyuck asked.

“Yes ma’am.” Mark replied as he swooped Donghyuck up and over his shoulder.

“OH MY GOD MARK?!?! YAH!!!”

Mark laughed as Donghyuck half-heartedly smacked the older’s back.

Once they reached the dining table, Mark gently set his husband down before peppering Donghyuck’s face with kisses.

“Eep!! Honey!” Donghyuck yelped out before turning into a giggling, cute little mess.

Mark’s heart swelled at the sound of the younger’s laughter. All of the shitty and utterly annoying things that happened to him today all seemed to wash away now that he had Donghyuck back in his arms.

“Muah!” Mark placed one big, sloppy kiss on Donghyuck’s lips.

“AH! Ewwwww Mark!”

Mark threw his head back and let out a loud, hearty laugh, “Love you too Hyuck.”

Donghyuck pouted but there was a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips.

With a quick spin and shove from the smaller, Mark was in his seat and Donghyuck took the seat across from him.

The two ate in a comfortable silence and there was the occasional mumbles of delicious and scrumptious from Mark. Those little comments made Donghyuck smile and blush bashfully, and it made Mark swoon at the sight.

Dinner ended with some talk and discussions of how each other’s day went.

“And then, oh my lord I swear honey, the little squirt was gonna run for the door but I grabbed him and scooped him in my arms!”

Mark was cackling and doubling over in laughter as Donghyuck was recounting a story from work today at the local daycare just a couple blocks away from their apartment complex.

“But oh my gosh Mark! Even though that baby was a handful, he was so cute and soft to hold! He had such round, big, and beautiful eyes...”

Mark smiled softly at Donghyuck as his tone changed drastically from peak story telling master to peak whipped.

Both Mark and Donghyuck had already had several talks about whether to adopt children or not. They both came to a consensus that they did want to adopt kids, but maybe a year or two into their marriage.

They both still wanted time to themselves as a married couple, and to become more stable before starting a family.

“Ah. I’m rambling again aren’t I?” Donghyuck questioned as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Mark shook his head, “You weren’t baby, I really do enjoy you telling me everything you’ve seen and experienced, you know that.”

Donghyuck removed his hand from the back of his neck and beamed at Mark before getting up to wash the dishes.

“Aww thanks my love~ Let me get all the dishes cleaned and then is there anything you’d like to do afterwards? I know I just gave you an awesome dinner but if you want something else let me know!”

Mark chuckled at his husband’s antics and watched him skip over to the kitchen sink to start cleaning.

For a while Mark just stared at Donghyuck as he meticulously washed every dish and utensil. Right as Donghyuck was drying the last few things, Mark came up from behind and wrapped his arms around the smaller.

“Hm? Need something Mark? Why don’t you wait for me in the liv—!”

Mark cut Donghyuck off by placing a feather light kiss to his neck.

“Mark...?”

Donghyuck quickly dried off the last dish before drying his hands off and turning around in Mark’s arms.

“You okay honey?”

Donghyuck’s hands cupped Mark’s face and his thumbs stroked the baby soft skin on his cheeks.

Lips placed themselves on another and soon enough, Mark and Donghyuck were languidly making out.

They stumbled out of the kitchen and into the living room. Mark sat down on the couch as Donghyuck carefully placed himself on the older’s lap.

All the while, the two continued to kiss. Mark’s hands began to move up and down Donghyuck’s sides making the younger shiver and moan.

Donghyuck pulled away first from the kiss and stared into his husband’s eyes.

“Hm, so is this the thing you wanted as well?”

Mark chuckled as Donghyuck smirked, “I mean, my beautiful husband is here with me, and asked if I wanted anything else. So...why not take him and worship him?”

The smirk quickly disappeared and a heavy blush settled onto Donghyuck’s cheeks, ears, and neck. Mark smiled as Donghyuck retracted his hands from the back of Mark’s neck to cover his face.

“Ah ah ah, don’t cover your face Hyuck. Let me see my pretty husband hm?”

Donghyuck snorted as he slapped Mark playfully on his shoulder, “You sap.”

Mark smiled and pressed his nose and forehead against Donghyuck’s.

“Your sap my love...”

Mark then swooped in and stole a quick peck before pressing kisses everywhere on any open patch of skin.

Donghyuck fidgeted and groaned from sensitivity as things got more steamy and heated.

Mark reached for the hem of his shirt in order to take it off but Donghyuck’s hands stopped him.

“Woah woah honey, slow your roll, let’s head over to the bedroom and continue okay?”

Mark let his hands drop and go to grip Donghyuck’s hips instead.

“Hm...okay, let’s go baby.”

Donghyuck giggled as he was lifted and carried bridal style to the bedroom.

“I love you so much Hyuck. Thank you for everything.”

“I love you very much too Mark. I will always do anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the fanfic!! Markhyuck are literally my favorite ship in NCT and I just love their dynamics so much T.T Stan NCT and WayV!


End file.
